Heated Love
by Crimson Husky
Summary: It is Misaki's summer break, and Usagi has decided to take him to a foreign country for the duration. But what will they do on this holiday. Well, read and find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue part 1

**Hey guy's this is chapter one of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy. I know i love writing this. But, i'd love to hear your reviews.**

Misaki sat in the cold street, sighing slightly. "Where is that baka. Seriously, he said he would pick me up, and he's running late. Typical." Just as Misaki had finished talking, the familiar red sports car pulled up, and revealing Akahiro Usami's smug, and smiling face.

"Hey, Misaki. Hurry up before you freeze to death." The tall, white haired man called out through the open window as Misaki stood up. The younger man walked to the door, stepping into the car, a look of frustration on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"BAKA, TRUST YOU TO RUN LATE! I MEAN, YOU WERE SO ADAMENT ON DOING THIS TONIGHT, AND YOU CAN'T PICK ME UP FROM COLLEGE ON TIME. MORON!" Misaki yelled, causing many pedestrians to stop and look at the commotion.

Usagi laughed slightly, pulling away. "I was caught out by 'her' again. She's been on my case about the new book."

"Well maybe you should actually write it. Get her off your case all the while." Misaki said, watching the trees pass by. Usagi grunted In reply, sparking up a cigarette and opening the window.

"Yeah, I could. But it would leave less time to be with you." He said, reaching over and ruffling Misaki's hair. Earning a slight blush from the 18 year old. Usagi couldn't help but smile. It was little things like this that made Usagi love Misaki more. His cute blush, his attitude, and his hesitation to accept Usagi's feelings were amusing and cute at the same time.

"So. Just because we're living together, doesn't mean we have to be with each other all the while. Idiot." He sighed. He didn't really understand Usagi at times, but hey, at least he wasn't a burden on his brother anymore. And Usagi was kind of hot. Even he had to admit that.

As they pulled into the driveway, Misaki jumped out, heading to the lift. "So, Usagi. Do you remember what day it is?"

Usagi chuckled, smiling at Misaki. He reached out for the handle, opening it "Of course. Its my….."

**Ok, its not the best, but i hope you enjoyed chapter one. Not sure if it should have ended on a cliffhanger, and an obvious one. But oh well.**


	2. Prologue part 2

_**Well chapter 2. In this scene, Misaki and Usagi are really just being themselves around others. Not much to say. But i hope you enjoy.**_

As Usagi opened the door, his voice trailed off. His eyes widening slightly, and his cigarette drooping slightly.

"Surprise~" Everyone called out, smiling at Usagi and Misaki. "Happy birthday". Usagi, as usual quickly slammed the door shut, dragging Misaki back to the car, only to have Eri grab his arm and drag him back into the room. Misaki, finding this hilarious tried hard to hold in his laughter, mainly because he knew what would happen if he did laugh. And that was never fun.

"Not so fast, big shot." Eri said, her eye twitching slightly. "Today, you're staying put for your birthday. No more running off with your lover boy." Usagi scowled, trying hard to pull away, causing Eri's grip to tighten around his arm. Finally rendering that i was useless to escape, he sighed, lighting another cigarette. Nodding to Takahiro. Luckily they had told Misaki's older brother about their relationship not long before. And although Takahiro was reluctant to accept, he accepted that Misaki was happy with his friend, and that was what mattered. He patted Usagi's back, smiling as usual.

"So, a new book. Whats it called, Usagi-san." His soft voice sounding like music to Usagi's ears. Despite his love for Misaki, he did have a fondness for Takahiro still, but, he hated the thought of being with anyone other than the younger male who often tried to say otherwise, but gave up after a while.

"In love and war. It's a love story set during WW2." Usagi said, smiling. What he didn't tell anyone, other than Misaki and Eri was he had an idea for a new book, but he would need a week in the summer to get some 'idea's'. Misaki, knowing all to well, reluctantly agreed. But, Usagi's BL novels were his best-selling ones. And he had to admit, they were good. Even if the names of the characters were him and Usagi.

"In love and war? Sounds good. I hope it's better than all your other books. To keep up the trend. I honestly don't know how you do it Usagi" Takahiro laughed, trying to keep his voice calm, since his wife had yet to show up.

A few hours passed, And Takahiro's wife turned up, everyone ate and drank, talked about old times, or jus congratulated Usagi on his birthday. As the night progressed, the others eventually leaved, and Misaki began to tidy up, while Usagi read his manuscripts for his book. Occasionally letting out small noises in approval, or disapproval about certain area's. Misaki, having just finished, walked over and sat down, looking at the script.

"So, this summer thing. Where are we going. New york, Paris, Rome?" Misaki curiously asked, flicking through a few pages. Feeling Uagi's gaze on him, he looked over at the taller, older man. "Oh, let me guess, I have to pick"

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" Usagi said, his voice remaining monotone. He had a faint Idea, after all, Misaki had been pestering for months.

"England. Somewhere peaceful in the country side." Misaki said in a cheery voice for once, leaning back and daydreaming about what it would be like.

"Fair enough. England then. I have a holiday home there, so, that won't be a problem."

_**Well, chapter 2 is up within 24 hours. These are really just prologues. Chapter 3 will be the main start to the story. Erm...Review and let me know what you think. I alway's enjoy hearing feedback, its what motivates me to do better.**_


	3. Chapter 1: Arrival

Misaki let out a yawn, having been stuck on the plane for longer than he cared for. After a while, of going through customs, making note that the police were walking round carrying weapons. And the customs officer was exactly the same as you would expect. That typical guy or girl with the stuck up attitude, wearing their uniform in that precise, crisp fashion, a few pens in their pocket, and a voice that could put Usain bolt to sleep in the middle of 100 meter sprint.

Once out of the crowded Birmingham International Airport, Misaki noticed Kaoruko was waiting with a car for them. A white washed, classic limousine, with a chauffeur dressed in a black suit, white cloves and a top hat.

"Welcome cousin, and you Misaki. Hope you both enjoy it here. Also, I'll be your guide well you're here. If that's not a problem." She said, smiling at Misaki in particular. One thing was for sure, the place was crowded, and the local taxi's seemed to come and go quicker than they ought to. Making the problem worse, was the fact that only 5 taxi's seemed to be available at any one time.

"I think it's best if you stayed at the house today. Get your senses back, and tomorrow, we can go sight-seeing. After all, tomorrow there is a re-enactment of one of the area's most famous battles. At one of the local towns villages. Bosworth." Kaoruko continued as the bags were loaded into the limo, and the three of them stepped inside.

The journey to the house. Or rather, the estate, was uneventful, Kaoruko kept telling them both about the local area, and Usagi merely kept sparking up, much to Misaki's annoyance.

"Usagi. Don't you think you should quit? I mean, smoking is bad for you. And if were dating, I don't want to end up with a phone call from the hospital." Misaki said as he looked down, fiddling with his thumbs. It wasn't like he hated Usagi for it, but rather, Usagi meant too much to him that he couldn't bear to lose him.

"I will one day. But for now, I wish to enjoy life to the fullest." Usagi said as he ruffled Misaki's hair. The younger male letting out a small sigh in response.

"Usagi…..What's England like?" Misaki said in a slightly off hand tone. He had to admit, the weather wasn't like it appeared in the anime's he had seen. In fact, it was sunny, quite warm, according to the local radio, a record high, 37 degrees. The middle of a heat wave, and the country side looked amazing, green fields, vast woodlands, wildlife living peacefully on the grassland. It was like a dream come true.

"England is…Alright. They love their country sides, and the servants at the house are what you'd expect. Typical English butlers and maids." Kaoruko said, smiling slightly. "The house is old, but, don't worry. It's not haunted like most of the old estates and land marks in England. Well, save for one thing. There have been reports of a young boy, dressed in red noble men's clothing crying on the grounds at night. Sometimes even appearing in the guest rooms. But, that's usually only in winter." She said with a laugh, hoping to scare Misaki slightly.

Misaki gulped slightly. "Great, this is going to be awkward. Me and Usagi in the middle of a heated debate, and suddenly a kid crying suddenly appears from nowhere." He said, rolling his eyes. Watching the trees shoot past seemed to make Misaki feel more at ease, it was almost like, this was a paradise away from home.

After about two hours, the car pulled up outside the house, the chauffeur stepping out and opening the door for the three of them. A butler was waiting for them just outside the door, and another butler grabbed the suitcases from the boot, taking them into the house, or rather, mansion in Misaki's eyes. He knew Usagi's family was rich, but this was just crazy.

Upon entering the house, Misaki was met with what appeared to be a grand entrance hall. Marble pillars, a two story high chandelier, and the floor seemed to be made of pure cream coloured marble. A painting of the family was visible on the stair way.

"This is…. Incredible. Is this really owned by your family?" Misaki exclaimed with an air of surprise.

"Of course it is. Please, right this way" Kouruko said, leading them to the stairs and telling the servants to take the bags to their room. "I had afternoon tea made for you both. Traditional British custom, but, it beats going all day without food. And, the scones aren't bad." She said, as a maid opened the doors to a large billiard room of some sorts. Leather chairs, red carpets. Book shelves lined the walls. If anything it reminded Misaki of the Host club's room from Ouran. Not that it was a bad thing. His suspicions however were confirmed when he saw the series was in the bookshelf to the far side.

"Amazing. It looks….. Well, I can't find words for it." Misaki said, walking round. It was then that he noticed the table by the window with a stand in the middle, laden with cakes, sandwiches and biscuits, as well as scones and other treats. He also noticed a large tea pot, painted with blue flowers and three ornate cups waiting for them. Usagi and Kouruko were sitting already discussing something in low voices.

Misaki eventually sat down, smiling at them both as a maid came over and poured their tea. Kouruko, helping her self to a scone with jam and cream in the middle, was still chatting away about one of Usagi's new books. Misaki had to wonder, what Usagi would be like if he wasn't an author. This line of thought kept him occupied for a good while, as he slowly sipped his tea, helping himself to some weird biscuit with was oddly crumbly, with holes in the top, and tasted like lemons.

"That is Lemon shortbread. It's a delicacy up north. Easy to make as well." Kouruko said as Usagi started eating a sandwich with what Misaki could only describe as cheese with some weird brown looking jelly with vegetable chunks in. Which Kouruko ponted out was called ploughman's pickle. Whatever it was, didn't look nice to Misaki.

"Usagi-san. I'm going to go and rest for a bit." Misaki sighed, standing up, bowing to them both before walking out of the room, before asking one of the servants where his room was. After arriving, he collapsed on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Hoping to god that Usagi doesn't think he's being a stick in the mud.

**A/N**

**Well, here is chapter one. Took longer to upload than i thought, but. It's here. And, not really happy with it...Erm...Yeah, i might not be updating very quick over the next few months as my group is getting busy. So, i'll try to update when i can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. My laptop has finally been fixed. I can update now. I will work on the new chapter now. Should be up by next week. Again, sorry for the delay.


End file.
